


Dream a little dream of me

by TheJaskiestOfThemAll



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schrodinger's horny, Soft Boys, Soft Feels, Winter Veil, soft, the only angst here is because Mathias is a dumbass, two idiots in love, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaskiestOfThemAll/pseuds/TheJaskiestOfThemAll
Summary: He’d forgotten it was Winter Veil Eve.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApricotAntlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApricotAntlers/gifts).



> Merry Crisis and Happy New Year to the best person Ever. Kat, I love you so much and you've made the shit year that was 2020 so much better. I give you so many hugs from afar and I also give you this fic. I hope you know how amazing you are and how much I love you.

Mathias blew on his frozen fingers as his feet crushed the thin patches of ice covering the stone path. The sky above was the clearest blue he had seen in years, not a cloud in sight. It was beautiful yet sent shivers down his spine for reasons other than the weather. He’d learned early on that a cloudless winter sky was dangerous. It meant frigid weather. It meant that the uncomfortable tingle in his fingers and toes would disappear into nothing before becoming burning pain, no one ever talked about how the cold was sometimes more scorching than a blazing fire. The fire would then spread to the rest of his body before the fatigue set in. It meant death for many of his agents. 

A faint wind came from the north managing to find all the gaps in his armour. This time he shivered from the cold. Winter wasn’t usually this cold in Stormwind, but this winter had been the exception to the rule, like many things this year. The rules that each player was supposed to keep had exploded into pieces. The pieces had fallen off the board into the nothingness below. The enemy became the ally, the ally became someone to be wary of. 

Mathias sighed, his breath fogged the air. Light, he was tired. 

A flock of birds loudly took flight from their perch on the exposed branches of the sycamore tree next to the drawbridge of the Keep. Mathias watched them dart through the horizon thus ruining the blue canvas of the sky. He smirked to himself, that would teach the sky not to be too perfect. Maybe it was juvenile but he could always say that Flynn had rubbed on him. 

He missed Flynn. 

He hadn’t seen his lover in almost a month. They had the most unlucky timing. When one of them was home the other was in the field. Even their breaks from their respective duties were short, only long enough to let them sleep more than four hours a night (two in Mathias’ case). It was understandable considering the state of the world. 

The Admiralty was in complete disarray. The loss of their Admiral had shaken the Kul Tirans. They’d just gotten her back and to lose her again so soon….it was terrifying for the people and even more so to those close to the Admiral. From the reports and from Flynn’s own words panic had started to set in a few weeks after Lady Jaina’s kidnapping. People were hoarding the most basic of necessities and some were left with nothing but the fear in their guts. The Proudmores were trying to provide for their citizens but the production wasn’t keeping up with the demands therefore Flynn and his crew were sent on many necessary trips to the mainland without much rest.

Even Stormwind was starting to feel the effect of their civilian’s alarm. The Scourge attacks had done nothing to quell their fears and the early winter had ruined some of the crops. Talks of rationing were shyly starting to poke their heads in his reports. More reports. 

He had so many reports to go through. Reports about The Horde and their flimsy alliance, reports about crops, reports about the nobles trying to grab bigger fragments of power. He should go to his office and go through them. 

He was about to turn back into Old Town when he heard a laugh breaking the silence of The Canals. It was followed by hysterical giggles, Mathias couldn’t help but smile at the sound of so much unadulterated joy. He glanced at the festively decorated house bordering the pathways. The sound had most definitely come from the open window of one of the apartments overlooking The Canals. He couldn’t stop himself from observing the people inside. Two women had their backs to the window and were desperately trying to stop themselves from bursting into another fit of giggles. Their hands were intertwined and Mathias could glimpse at matching rings on their fingers. 

There was a decorated Winter Veil tree illuminating their living space.

He’d forgotten it was Winter Veil Eve. 

The thought of going to his lifeless office formed a ball in his throat. He tried to swallow the ball but to no avail, it stayed incrusted in his throat and made breathing all the harder. Why did it matter that it was Winter Veil Eve? It was just another day to spend alone. 

It was just another day without Flynn. 

He’d never spent Winter Veil with someone he loved before, well he’d never spent it with anyone. Mathias inhaled freezing air, he’d hoped that this year would have been different but duties came first. He knew that. Nevertheless, knowing didn’t do anything to quell the ache.

He would have to go back to the apartment. It would be empty but the sheets would still smell like spices and the sea, they would still smell like Flynn. He would wrap himself in the sheets and sips a mug of hot cocoa. Maybe he’d put a bit of whiskey in it, in Flynn’s honour. 

Mathias rubbed his hands together while speeding up his gait. Perhaps he could not be with Flynn for the night and the subsequent day but he could be in the place where his presence was infused into every nicks and crack. He could be _home._

**

Their apartment wasn’t enormous but it was big enough for both Flynn and him. Two bedrooms, one of which had been converted into an office, a bathroom with actual plumbing and _hot water_. A good-sized kitchen, even if neither of them were cooks. Mathias baked sometimes. It was relaxing and Flynn could always bring the leftover pastries to his crew (or on one memorable occasion eat them all by himself). Flynn was banned from the kitchen. He couldn’t cook to save his life in a kitchen - though he was surprisingly good at cooking in the field - and had the atrocious habit of juggling with the kitchen knives.

Nevertheless, his favourite room had to be the living room. It had a beautiful stone fireplace that could heat the whole place in minutes. Flynn had brought back a monster of a couch from one of his many expeditions saying that ‘ it was the perfect size to cuddle’. Mathias smiled at the memory, Flynn had immediately proceeded to prove his point. He was right, it _was_ the perfect size for cuddling. The couch faced a substantial window and as a result, they could bask in the sun all afternoon or observe the rain lazily make its way down the glass. 

Mathias smiled as he turned the corner, almost home, almost-

The lights were on in his living room.

Mathias frowned. It was probably a couple of petty thieves who saw an empty home and thought it would be an easy target. They certainly didn’t know who the owners were. He was going to ruin their night. 

Going into stealth was as easy as breathing. He went up the stairs leading up to his home, being careful not to step on the fourth creaky one. The door at the top of the stairs was slightly open and he could see the light shining in his living room. 

“ ….bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you…”

Mathias gaped at the golden light and lost his hold in his stealth. He would know that voice anywhere.

“...singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me…”

He pushed the door completely open. Flynn was there, singing and swaying in the living room completely engrossed in decorating a...Winter Veil tree. It wasn’t there last time he was home, Flynn must have gone out and got it while Mathias was on his last mission. 

“...nighty night and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you’ll miss me…”

The lit fireplace was basking Flynn in a golden and warm light as he moved around the room. He was beautiful, his auburn hair was loose and falling onto his shoulders. He was wearing a light shirt, loose pants and his feet were bare. His shoulders weren’t slumped with the weight of responsibility and there was a soft smile on his face. 

“...I’m alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me…”

There were Winter Veil decorations covering the room and Mathias could smell the mouthwatering odour of traditional Winter Veil food. 

“...fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss..”

Flynn was here, Mathias could feel warmth building up in his chest. He’d never loved anyone like this, all-encompassing like his heart was going to leave and make itself at home in Flynn’s chest. Light, he loved that man.

Mathias opened his mouth and started to sing the next line of the song with his lover. 

“I’m longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this.”

Flynn stopped singing, turned around to face Mathias and his smile illuminated his whole being. It was like being hit full force by the might of the sun. 

Mathias continued to sing, “Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you”. Flynn approached him until he could take Mathias’ hands in his and their noses were almost touching. They started swaying and singing together in the warmth of their home. 

“Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you, but in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me”.

Flynn’s eyes were shining blue like the sea from where he came and Mathias wanted to kiss him, so he did. It was chaste yet alluring, their noses bumping together, and Mathias could taste spiced cider on Flynn’s lips. It was perfect. 

Mathias broke the kiss first and was able to see Flynn’s eyes fluttering open. 

A slow smile took over Flynn’s face, “Welcome home, Mathias.”

Mathias smiled back at him and traced a finger down Flynn’s cheek, “It’s good to be home.”

They stared at each other until Flynn shook himself out of the trance they were in and frowned playfully at Mathias, “You’re early, I had this whole thing all planned out so-” he backed up and pointed at Mathias in a manner that demanded complete obedience “-Stay here.” 

Flynn turned around and Mathias stared at his back as he left in the direction of the bathroom clearly swaying his hips. He chuckled, Flynn was ridiculous and Mathias was ridiculously in love with him.

Mathias removed his boots and put them in their usual place. No one had ever done something like this for him. It was more than a regular surprise to him, it was a promise. One that he’d gladly promise back and keep, as long as Flynn would let him.

**

“You can come now, Mathias!” exclaimed Flynn from the bathroom. 

Mathias made his way toward the room without a hurry, yet he was curious about what Flynn had planned for them. 

The bathroom was filled with steam and Mathias could feel the heat set into his bones and push the cold away. Furthermore, the whole room smelled lightly of lavender, he could feel himself relaxing under its influence. 

Flynn was kneeling next to the tub, fingers playing with the water, “Perfect”. He stood up, gesturing for Mathias to come closer. “We’re going to chase the cold away, love.” 

When Mathias was close enough, Flynn made quick work of the fastening of Mathias’s armour, having plenty of experience with the many straps and buckles. Mathias swiftly returned the favour.

Both of them slid down into the. Mathias’ back resting on Flynn’s chest, head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as he felt lips brushing the top of his head. 

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

Flynn chuckled, “I would but-” He kissed his temple and then his cheek, “- I have plans.”

Mathias gave a full-body shudder, “Go on then.” He closed his eyes and waited. 

Powerful fingers started massaging his head, trying to banish any dirt and grease from their beloved’s head. Mathias closed his eyes, it had been months since the last time Flynn had touched him like this and he was going to appreciate every second of it.

“Scoot a bit, love,” whispered Flynn as if he talked too loud he would break the moment. He carefully poured water to wash away the shampoo in Mathias’ hair. Then, rough hands started to soap the rest of him up. They gently passed over his chest, not missing a spot, then descended to his thighs. 

Matias couldn’t resist anymore, he awkwardly turned around and passionately kissed Flynn. One hand grasping his long hair, the other on his broad chest, bodies pressed together, hearts beating as one. 

“I missed you so much,” murmured Flynn.

“I missed you too,” sighed Mathias. “It’s been too long.”

Flynn sucked in a breath, “Yeah, yes, never want to be away from you for so long, love.” He was starting to tremble and grasped Mathias hips under the water, holding him tight.

They kissed softly just a touch of lips before their forehead leaned against the others. Flynn’s eyes were shut tight as he breathed deeply. Mathias kissed his neck while his hands roamed the expanse of Flynn’s chest. 

Flynn moved against him, frustratingly perfect and Mathias couldn’t hold himself back, he let go of all the build-up energy coiled inside of him with a groan. 

“Flynn, open your eyes, look at me.” 

He could make out the brilliant blue of Flynn’s eyes under his thick lashes. Mathias grabbed Flynn’s face in his hands and brought him close so he could lay a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you.” 

Flynn threw his head back with a whimper and all the strain of his body disappeared with one last deep breath. He grinned lazily at Mathias, “I love you too.”

**

They dried off using the new teal, fluffy towels that Flynn had bought for the occasion. They were warm as Flynn swaddled him in one and guided him to the bedroom.

Flynn dressed hastily in dry clothes, “Take your time getting dressed, I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

Mathias stood in the middle of the room, wrapped in the towel, looking. The bed was unmade, some of the blankets had fallen on the floor. He sighed before picking them up and setting them back on the bed. He dropped the towel on the floor, he’d take care of it later. 

Since Flynn had told him to take his time he lay in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, the scent of home surrounded him. If he didn’t have to meet Flynn in the kitchen he’d have stayed in bed for the next twelve hours. 

With great effort, he extracted himself from the comfort of the bed. He needed to get dressed. The third drawer of the dresser was open, the one where Flynn kept his shirts. Mathias smirked and picked up one of the oldest shirts of the lot. It was a washed off beige, soft with use as well as too big for him. Flynn was a good head taller than he was and his chest wider hence the hem reached his midthigh and the shoulders sometimes slipped. 

In any other weather, he wouldn’t have put anything else on, however, he could feel the cold starting to creep back in. Mathias picked a pair of his own trousers and some thick socks that Flynn had gifted him earlier this year. Mathias hadn’t understood the use of thick socks as a gift at first but Flynn had explained that he’d wanted to gift Mathias with something he rarely got himself, dry and warm feet. Since working on a boat required him to go barefoot most of the time to get a better grip on the deck and socks would be completely useless at sea. 

Mathias smiled as he went to the kitchen, he would never have thought of Flynn as someone incredibly thoughtful just from seeing how he acted in public.

He was a little apprehensive of the state the kitchen would be in if Flynn had tried to cook. He grimaced thinking back to the fried fish incident. He sincerely hoped Flynn hadn’t cooked anything. 

The sight of the kitchen erased all of his fears. It was clean and nothing was seemingly destroyed. The table was filled with Winter Veil traditional food. There was a holiday ham, a mincemeat pie, a block of holiday cheese and a bottle of sparkling cider. 

Flynn was putting what looked like a fruitcake on the table, he grinned when he saw Mathias, “Don’t worry I didn’t cook anything, this is all a courtesy of Ryback.”

“Thank The Light.”

Flynn pouted, it was not adorable, “I’m not _that_ bad,” he said, and Mathias raised an eyebrow, “Alright, I _am_ that bad but I don’t need to be good at cooking to show you a good time.” He winked.

Mathias rolled his eyes and took a seat. The smell of the food was making his mouth water and his empty stomach was starting to make itself noticed. He served himself a piece of ham and some cider. 

When he was done, Flynn spoke. “I hope I got everything right, Winter Veil isn’t celebrated on Kul Tiras but I know how important it is for you Mainlanders.” He was playing with the hem of his sleeve, “I really want you to enjoy tonight, I know you’ve been working too hard.”

Mathias put his hand atop Flynn’s. “As long as you’re here I’ll be happy.”

Flynn intertwined their fingers and brought Mathias’ knuckles to his lips. “Sap.” 

“Don’t tell anyone, you’ll ruin my reputation.”

“Yeah, yeah, the hardass spymaster of Stormwind.” Flynn chuckled. 

Mathias ate a bite of ham to stop himself from answering something even sappier. Sappy things had never been in his vocabulary before, so he’d never known the problem of having to restrain himself. The ham was delicious, juicy and just sweet enough.

“Flynn?”

‘What’ was probably what Flynn had attempted to say but with the amount of food he had stuffed his face with it sounded more like if a Murloc had a bad case of indigestion.

Mathias grimaced. “You are _disgusting._ ”

“Oo ‘ove meh”.

“Unfortunately” sighed Mathias. “ More seriously, how are you here, you weren’t supposed to be back before next week.”

Flynn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand at Mathias’ exasperation; they had perfectly good serviettes right there. “The expedition was cancelled, the ice grew too fast and the _Arva_ got stuck in the ice. They couldn’t bother to send a Tidesage to release it with what’s going on so-” He made a broad gesture with his arms almost pushing his glass of cider off the table, “-oops, well here I am.”

Mathias smiled. “I think this is the only time in my life I’ve been grateful for the freezing weather.”

With a grin, Flynn shoved an enormous piece of mince pie in his mouth. “ ‘Ee ‘oo.”

**

The couch was even more comfortable than he remembered. Mathias’ eyes were closed and he snuggled deeper into the blankets. His stomach was full and he was warm, the only thing missing was Flynn. 

He could hear him tinkering around in the kitchen. The sound of the plates and the cutlery in the sink was familiar. How he had missed the whistling of the kettle and the little ‘ow’ Flynn would inexorably say when he made any kind of hot drink because he always forgot that the kettle was hot. 

The sound of Flynn’s steps were coming closer so he opened his eyes to see his lover putting two mugs of steaming hot cocoa on the living room table. 

Mathias unswaddled himself from the blankets and made a grabbing movement at the mugs. He didn’t want to move plus he knew Flynn would give him the mug. 

With a roll of his eyes and a smile on his face, Flynn grabbed his mug. “Want me to blow on it too, dear?” Mathias glared at him. Flynn laughed and gave him the mug, it immediately warmed Mathias’ hands. 

“Thank you.” Flynn’s skills in the kitchen were gobshit but he could brew a mean cocoa. 

Flynn took a sip of his cocoa with a knowing smile, “You’re welcome, love.”

Mathias opened up his cocoon of warmth so that Flynn could come to snuggle under the blankets with him. They’d had a lot of practice to arrange themselves in the right cuddling positions. Mathias ended up almost in Flynn’s lap, his head on Flynn’s shoulder, one Flynn’s hand on his waist. 

They finished their drink, put them back on the table and continued cuddling. The comfortable silence was broken by Flynn’s humming. It was the same song they sang earlier in the day. It was starting to become his favourite song. 

“Let’s stay like this forever.” He knew that duty would call them back to the field soon enough but this moment would stay in his heart forever. 

Flynn kissed his cheeks. “Yeah, let’s.”

He could see the sky by their window, great grey winter clouds had obscured the freezing blue. Fat snowflakes lazily made their way to the earth. His worries fell away like the falling snow. Mathias closed his eyes. 

“Dream a little dream of me…”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song Flynn sings is Dream a little dream of me, the version by Mama Cass from The Mamas and The Papas.


End file.
